


What About Noah?

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [39]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke tells Reid his decision. One-shot, a Devil's Advocate piece of sorts to "What about me?"
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	What About Noah?

Luke Snyder was standing outside Katie Snyder's apartment. He was there to see Dr. Reid Oliver. It was a visit he was anxious about, anxious because he was excited, anxious because he didn't know how the good doctor would react to the news. As he stared at the door, Luke suddenly realized that he didn't know if either of the residents was home. Now he came to think of it, Katie was probably at the TV station and Reid was probably at the hospital. In his hurry to tell Reid his decision, Luke had not called to see where he was.

"Well, that was stupid," Luke said to himself.

"What was stupid?" a voice said from behind him. Luke jumped.

"Reid!" A smile spread across Luke's face. "I didn't call to see if you were home."

"Well, now I am," Reid said, opening the door and letting Luke into the apartment.

"You're not on duty today?" Luke asked, taking his jacket off.

"It's my lunch break," Reid said, walking over to the fridge and taking out ingredients to make a sandwich. "Do you want something?"

"No. I'm good," Luke said, standing and staring at his boyfriend.

"What?" Reid said, mid-way through smothering his bread with mayonnaise and looking at Luke.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

"Why are you here?" Reid said, resuming making his sandwich.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"Can you stop for a second, please? It's important," Luke said.

Reid stopped making his sandwich and looked at Luke who was slowly approaching him.

"What is so important that I can't eat?" Reid said, never taking his eyes off of Luke who continued to walk towards him until their faces were within inches of each other.

"This," and Luke captured Reid's lips with his own. Reid responded with enthusiasm and pulled Luke closer to him as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed an eternity, Reid pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Reid asked, his sandwich forgotten, his arms still around Luke.

"That was what I wanted to tell you," Luke said, smiling broadly. "My decision," Luke clarified when Reid still looked confused.

As comprehension dawned on him, Reid broke out into an enormous grin. "What about Noah?"

"He was my first real love. A part of me will always love him. But what we had, it's over. We grew apart like so many teenage lovers do. We want different things out of life now. We just don't fit together anymore. Actually, I'm not sure we ever really did. I can't keep giving and not getting. What we have – me and you – it's mutual. I never feel like I'm fighting to stand with you. I know what you're thinking, how you're feeling. And I never have to try and figure out how you feel about me. Most importantly," Luke said, kissing Reid again, "I love you more than I ever loved Noah."

Reid continued to stare into Luke's eyes, trying to determine if what Luke had just said was the truth.

"Please say something," Luke said, panic starting to rise in him.

Convinced that Luke was really choosing him over Noah, Reid said, "I love you, too, Luke."

"Oh, good. I was worried there for a minute," Luke said, and they both burst into laughter, just as Reid's beeper went off.

"Dammit. I've got to get back to the hospital," Reid said, pulling away from Luke and grabbing his jacket. "Can you put my sandwich and all the stuff back in the fridge and lock up?"

"Absolutely," Luke said.

"Great. I'll call you when my shift ends and then we can go get dinner or something," Reid said, as he stood in the doorway.

"I look forward to it," Luke said, smiling from ear to ear. Reid smiled back at him before closing the door.


End file.
